Video Game Session
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: Byakuya tiba-tiba aja ngajak Renji main PS3 bareng!Wah, pasti ada niat terselubung nih! Bisa dibilang sekuel dari Happy Valentine, My Lovely Taichou! Please read and review! Revised. Maaf sempet salah ngasih rating dan genre!


**Video Game Session**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo. DarkTigrex akan jadi pemilik Bleach jika Indonesia musim dingin a.k.a GAK MUNGKIN!

Konichiwa, minna-san! Ketemu lagi ama si sedeng DarkTigrex, The Lord of Typo, di fanfic abal-abal (lagi) yang khusus buat White Day! Yah, bisa dibilang ini sekuel dari Happy Valentine, My Lovely Taichou!, tapi ceritanya bisa dibaca langsung kok, tapi mendingan baca yang sebelumnya dulu sih…..Oya, konsep fanfic ini pake konsep Byakuya POV. Anyway, penggemar ByaRen ga banyak ya di FBI? Ga seru nih….=_= Oke dah, langsung baca aja! Jangan lupa reviewnya yah? Pleasee…..*DarkTigrex nangis guling-guling*

**WARNING!**: TYPO(S) yang dahsyat, OOC guarantee!

**XXXXXX**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan sejak hari itu. Hari apa? Tentu saja, hari dimana aku aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, dan secara mengejutkan dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan hampir menangis hari itu, yah bagian yang paling ingin aku lupakan, sangat memalukan. Untungnya waktu itu tidak ada ada siapapun yang melihat kami, atau sebuah gossip panas nan heboh pasti sudah menyebar di seluruh penjuru Seireitei. Seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou Divisi 6 dan kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28, hampir menangis di pelukan fukutaichounya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.

Sejak hari itu, hubunganku dengan Renji semakin dekat. Bukan hanya sebagagai seorang taichou dengan fukutaichounya, tapi lebih mirip dengan...ah, bahkan aku sendiri bingung mau menyebutnya apa.

Aku bosan. Ya, aku bosan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang selalu bertumpuk di mejaku setiap hari. Setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam. Mengejutkan bukan, aku, Byakuya Kuchiki, tiba-tiba bosan dengan kerja rutinnya. Akhirnya aku berhenti sebentar, meletakkan kuasku dan menatap meja diseberangku.

Meja kerja Renji. Selalu berantakan, persis dengan dirinya. Sekarang meja itu kosong. Renji sedang pergi entah kemana atau sedang melakukan apa. Mungkin dia pergi makan taiyaki, atau minum sake bersama teman-temannya. Bodoh sekali aku membiarkan pergi hanya karena dia bilang akan segera kembali. Cukup tentang kemna perginya si rambut merah itu. Aku memperhatikan mejanya, tampak seperti biasanya kecuali satu hal.

SEsuatu yang Renji sebut sebagai 'action figure', berdiri diantara tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Action figure Kratos, yang sedang mengacungkan 2 pedangnya ke udara, yang juga satu paket dengan hadiah yang kuberikan kepadanya. Renji sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai ia selalu membersihkannya setiap 2 jam. Aku memperhatikan action figure itu. Rasa penasaranku muncul, menggelitik tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. Biasanya aku akan menahan diri untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku membiarkan diriku bangkit, berjalan menuju meja kerja Renji. Aku menyentuh action figure itu, memperhatikan guratan-guratan detailnya yang terasa sangat hidup.

Badannya yang kekar mengacungkan kedua pedangnya menantang langit dan para dewa, melewati jurang-jurang kematian, tak pantang menyerah. Itulah yang kurasakan sewaktu menyentuhnya. Sangat mirip dengan Renji, kuat, liar, ceroboh namun selalu setia. Aku membiarkan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku. Aku serasa terhipnotis benda itu, sampai-sampai aku tak merasakan reiatsu Renji yang meletup-letup datang kemari. Konyolnya, aku masih terpaku dengan action figure Kratos di tanganku, panik. Aku meletakkan action figure itu dengan panik, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejaku. Atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura.

Tak lama kemudian, Renji masuk ke dalam. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas bercampur dengan keringatnya membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

"Selamat siang, Kuchiki-taichou!" sapanya riang seperti biasanya.

"Selamat siang, Abarai," balasku mencoba tenang seperti biasanya. Namun aku tak bisa memungkiri nada bicara terdengar sedikit ceria.

Renji memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Perasan campur aduk memenuhi dadaku. Aku sangat berharap ia tak mneyadari keanehanku barusan. Kemudian Renji duduk di kursinya, lalu memperhatikan mejanya sesaat. Aku menelan ludah, berharap ia menemukan suatu keanehan di mejanya. Aku mendesah lega ketika Renji kembali mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

_**Normal POV**_

Renji duduk di kursinya, bertanya-tanya tentang suara Byakuya yang tadi terdengar... riang? Ia tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi. Namun dia yakin tak salah dengar tadi. Menghela napas, Renji mengamati mejanya dan menyadari figure Kratosnya selalu berada di sisi kiri meja, tapi kenapa sekarang berada sedikit ke tengah? Dia melirik Byakuya. _Apa mungkin Kuchiki-taichou yang memindahkannya? _Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh memasukinya. Dia mengambil selembar dokumen dan mulai mengisinya. Selesai mengisi dokumennya, Renji memindahkan action figurenya. Dia memang payah dalam hal mendeteksi reiatsu, namun ia bersumpah merasakan samar-samar reiatsu Byakuya di action figurenya. _Apa benar-benar Kuchiki-taichou yang memindahkannya? _Batinnya. _Tapi kalaupun iya, buat apa dia melakukannya?Jangan-jangan, Kuchiki-taichou juga suka God of War?_Pemikirannya membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Emm, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Hn?"

Suara Byakuya memang terdengar datar seperti biasanya. Tapi Renji berani bersumpah dia melihat mata Byakuya berkilat-kilat seperti anak kecil takut ketahuan mencuri kue dari dapur oleh ibunya. _Kenapa hari ini rasanya Kuchiki-taichou jadi aneh ya?_

"Renji, ada apa?" tanya Byakuya tak sabar.

Pertanyaan Byakuya membawa Renji kembali ke kenyataan. "Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, taichou!"

Renji mendesah. _Hari ini memang hari yang aneh..._

_**End of Normal POV**_

Jantungku berdegup keras ketika Renji memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapannya, tapi semuanya malah bertambah buruk. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi aneh begini?

Rasa lega kembali memenuhi dadaku ketika Renji kembali mengerjakan dokumennya. Pikiranku kembali kepada action figure itu. Dia sangat menyayangi benda itu, sebuah hadiah dariku. Mumngkinkah ia menyayangi benda itu seakan...

Gawat, pikiran konyolku sukses membuat pipiku memerah! Cepat-cepat aku melirik Renji, dan mendesah lega karena dia masih sibuk dengan dokumennya. Kembali ke masalah action figure Kratos itu. Aku mulai tertarik denga video game itu. Apa namanya? God...of...mm...War? Ya, God of War. Tak biasa aku tertarik dengan teknologi dunia nyata, hanya saja aku merasa itu akan sangat menarik. Mungkin dengan bermain video game bersamanya dapat membuatku lebih dekat dengannya...

Baiklah, keputusanku sudah bulat. Dengan perasaan bersemangat yang sekuat tenaga kutahan, aku berdiri menghampiri meja kerja Renji. Renji menghentikan pekerjaannya, lau memandangku dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Tatapan Renji membuat tenggorokanku tercekat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi...

"Bolehkah aku bermain video game bersamamu sore ini?"

Bagus. Kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutku.

Renji membelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan. "Err...baiklah. Taichou ingin main game apa?"

"Video game yang aku berikan padamu. Apa namanya? Ah iya, God of War."

Kali ini, Renji juga menganga lebar. Aku mendengus kesal. Tatapan bodoh seperti itu seakan menertawakanku. Tanpa sengaja aku melepas reiatsuku.

Renji langsung gelagapan merasakan reiatsuku mulai lepas. "Eeee...baiklah, taichou!"

"Bagus."

**XXXXX**

_**Renji POV**_

Gila! Hollow apa sih yang ngerasukin Kuchiki-taichou hari? Tiba-tiba aja ngajak main God of War! Kalo nggak aku ladenin, aku pasti sekarang udah kecincang ama Senbonzakura. Ampun dah, cukup udah kena Senbonzakura Kageyoshi dulu, ga perlu nambah lagi! Yah dengan pasrah aku nurut aja sama Kuchiki-taichou.

Aku masih asik ngelamun ketika Kuchiki-taichou keluar dari kantor. "Renji..."

"Ah iya taichou?"

"Ayo."

Dasar orang ngirit ngomong. Dengan langkah mencoba-seperti-biasanya-tapi-gak-bisa, aku berjalan menuju rumahku bersama Kuchiki-taichou.

JALAN lho, bukan SHUNPO.

Aku emang sering jalan disamping Kuchiki-taichou, tapi kali ini rasanya beda. Aku berjalan disampingnya bukan sebagai fukutaichounya, tapi lebih mirip kaya...STOP! AKU GA MAU NYEBUTIN ITU APA.

Jantungku berdebar makin keras setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku. Jelas aja, aku jalan di samping Kuchiki-taichou, orang paling kucintai, sore-sore menuju rumahku. Romantis gak sih?

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumahku. Aku melihat Kuchiki-taichou mengerutkan keningnya sewaktu melihat rumahku. Tolong jangan bandingin rumahku dengan Kuchiki Mansion yang besar dan super mewah itu dong, taichou...

"Kita sampai, taichou!" ucap riang sekaligus lega. Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar...dan tada! Rumahku bener-bener kaya' kandang ayam. Baju-baju kotor bertebaran diman-mana, sisa makanan berceceran di lantai, sampah-sampah menumpuk belum kubuang.

Aku cuma bisa cengengesan. "Hehehe, tunggu sebentar taichou..." Kemudian aku masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

BRUUK..!

DUUK...!

DRAAAK...!

KLONTANG...!

_**End of Renji POV**_

Sebetulnya apa yang sebenarnya Renji lakukan di rumahnya? Rumanya sangat berantakan. Apa dia tak pernah membersikan rumahnya? Dan sekarang dia malah cengar-cengir tak jelas, lalu masuk ke rumahnya dan melakukan entah apa. Tak lam kemudian, ia membuka pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hehe….silakan masuk, taichou…." Ujarnya sambil cengengesan.

Aku masuk ke rumahnya. Walaupun kecil, ternyata rumahnya cukup nyaman, asalkan dia membersihkannya tiap hari. Rumahnya mempunyai kehangatan tersendiri, kehangatan khas Renji, yan membuatku nyaman disini. Mungkin orang biasa akan mengatakan Kuchiki Mansion jauh lebih baik daripada rumahnya, tapi menurutku disini lebih baik daripada berada di mansion mewah namun dingin itu.

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ya?"

"PS3-nya sudah menyala, taichou. Ayo main."

Aku melihat Renji sedang mengutak-atik sebuah kotak hitam kecil, lalu dia memasukkan sebuah kepingan kedalamnya. Tak lama kemudian di layar, yang Renji sebut sebagai tv, muncul gambar yang sudah sangat kukenal.

"Kuchiki-taichou, jangan berdiri saja! Ayo duduk!" ajak Renji.

"Terimakasih," aku menerima ajakannya dan duduk di sampingnnya. "Sudah kubilang, jika berdua saja panggil aku Byakuya."

"Eh, baiklah Byakuya….."

Kemudian dia sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan benda aneh di tangannya. Lalu, dia berbalik menatapku, "Ku-maksudku Byakuya, kau sudah tau kontrolnya?"

Aku hanya menggelengtak tahu.

"Jadi, ini namanya analog stick, gunanya untuk berjalan," jelas Renji sambil menunjukkanku bagian dari controllernya. Aku menggangguk.

"Lalu, ini tombol kotak dan segitiga untuk menyerang. Lalu tanda panah ini untuk mengganti serangan khusus," lanjutnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk padahal tak mengerti.

Renji memberikan controllernya kepadaku. "Nah, sekarang coba kau mainkan!"

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan analog sticknya. Aku berhasil menggerakkan Kratos di layar, namun gerakan tak terarah. Lalu aku mulai menekan tombolnya dengan sembarangan.

Renji yang melihat kacaunya permainanku hanya menghela napas. "Beri aku controllernya, aku akan menunjukkanmu cara bermainnya."

"Renji, aku masih ingin bermain," sahutku dingin.

Dia hanya mendesah."Hah….sudah kuduga…."

Kemudian dia menggeser duduknya dibelakangku. Tangannya yang kuat memegang controllernya, memandu jariku untuk bermain. Mukaku merona ketika dadanya menyentuh punggungku. Jarinya yang kuat namun lembut menyelimuti jariku, membuat jantung mulai berlomba.

"Jadi, geser sticknya ke depan untuk maju," terang Renji sambil memandu jariku. Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu geser ke kanan untuk…"

Aku sudah tak bisa fokus untuk memperhatikan Renji.

"Tekan tombol X sambil maju..."

Aku hanya membiarkan jariku mengikutinya.

"Tekan kotak 3 kali lalu segitiga..."

Aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat menggelitik leherku tiap kali ia memberikan instruksi.

"Lalu..."

Tiba-tiba, dia menghentikan permainannya. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat melawan punggungku. Tubuhnya yang menghangat mendekapku lebih erat. Wajahku dengan wajahnya ternyata dekat sekali. Hembusan napasnya yang panas membuat wajahku tambah memerah. Aku menatap mata coklat lembutnya yang bertemu dengan mata kelabuku yang dingin.

"Byakuya..."

"Renji..."

Renji mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar menuju tv dan...

"AAARRRGH! ADA MINOTAUR NYERANG!"

Teriakannya yang meledak tepat di samping telingaku membuatku tuli sesaat. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan analog stickya tanpa mempedulikanku. Kemudian dia menekan tombol-tombol dengan cepat untuk menyerang.

"Mati gak lu! Cepetan mati ah...!"

Aku hanya membiarkan jariku mengikutinya menyerang makhluk setengah manusia setengah banteng itu. Setelah menyerang bertubi-tubi, akhirnya makhluk buruk rupa itu tumbang juga.

"Fuh, tadi hampir saja..." desah Renji lega. "Jadi Byakuya, kau sudah mengerti kontrolnya?"

Telingaku masih berdenging gara-gara teriakannya tadi, namun aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku mengangguk kecil dan Renji mulai melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk maju dan menyerang sekawanan musuh. Ternyata mengasyikkan juga bermain video game ini.

"Renji, musuh ada di seberang dan aku tak dapat menyerangnya."

"Kalau begitu, pakai Typhoon's Bane."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Nah, ada tombol panah, kan? Tekan..."  
"Renji..."

"Ya?"

"Musuhnya terlalu cepat, aku tak bisa menyerang."

"Coba pakai Head of Euryale..."

"Renji! Musuhnya terlalu banyak! Aku tersudutkan!"

"Serang yang ganas, Byakuya! Kalau belum bisa, pakai Atlas Quake!"

"Renji, bagaimana ini! Aku tak bisa bergerak maupun menyerang!"

"Aduh...itu lagi cutscene Byakuya! Selama cutscene, kau tak bisa mengerakkan karakternya. Tonton saja sampai selesai..."

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, malam akan mulai menggantikan siang hari. Aku mulai beranjak untuk pulang sementara Renji mematikan PS3-nya. Ternyata bermain video game jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada yang kukira, apalagi bersama Renji, orang yang paling kusayangi.

"Renji..."

"Hmm...?"

"Mungkin besok kita dapat bermain bersama lagi?"

"Tentu saja Byakuya..."

Aku tersenyum padanya, senyum yang tak akan pernah kutunjukkan kepada orang lain. Apa aku salah lihat atau tidak, tapi aku melihat muka Renji mulai dipenuhi guratan-guratan merah.

"Sampai besok, Renji..."

"Sampai besok, Byakuya..."

Aku langsung bershunpo menuju Kuchiki Mansion. Berat rasanya kembali ke tempat yang dingin itu. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan beristirahat.

**XXXXX**

Aku terbangun di tempat yang tandus. Suara benturan besi terdengar di man-mana, debu berterbangan dengan ganas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerangku, dan langsung saja aku tangkis. Aku menyadari bahwa yang menyerangku tadi adalah prajurit Sparta! Dan aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku hanya terbungkus selembar kain merah lusuh yang menutupi pinggang sampai bawah lututku. Pedang berantai melilit di kedua tanganku. Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya ini? Apa aku menjadi Kratos di God of War?

Tanpa sempat mendapat jawabannya, seorang prajurit Sparta menyerangku. Aku langsung mengayunkan rantai yang ada pergelangan tanganku, mengayunkan pedangku dan tepat memenggal kepalanya. Setelah mengalakan seorang prajurit lagi, aku mulai menyeruak keluar dari medan perang yang berdarah-darah itu.

"Uaargh..!"

Aku mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Renji! Aku harus segera menolongnya. Segerombolan Medusa datang menghadang, yang langsung aku iris dengan dua pedang di tanganku. Kemudian aku mulai mendaki sebuah bukit sambil berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan musuh yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Dengan perjuangan berat aku sampai di puncak bukit dan mendapati pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

Renji, yang sudah babak belur, menghadapi seorang pria berjenggot yang sangat kuat. Dia pasti bukan manusia biasa, dia pasti seorang dewa! Tanpa ragu aku mengayunkan rantai di tangan kiriku untuk menyerangnya. Sang dewa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Jadi kau sudah datang untuk membunuhku, Kratos?" ujar sang dewa menggelegar.

Tunggu sebentar, aku harus membunuhnya? Jangankan untuk membunuhnya, mengalahkannya saja sudah pasti sulit!

"Kenapa kau ragu untuk membunuhku?" ejek sang dewa. Kemudian dia mengangkat Renji dari tanah, mencekik lehernya dengan keras. "Apa kau tak sayang kepada kekasihmu, Kratos?"

Renji berusaha bernapas melawan cengkeraman sang dewa. "Agh….! Tolong aku, Byakuya…."

Aku harus menolong Renji, bagaimanapun caranya! Dengan cepat aku mengayunkan rantai pedangku sekali lagi. Sang dewa melemparkan Renji ke tanah dan menangkis seranganku dengan mudah.

"Akhirnya kau menyerang juga…." ujarnya.

"Hidupmu akan segera berakhir…." Desisku tajam.

"Byakuya! Kau harus membunuh Zeus untuk mengakhiri semuanya!" seru Renji dari kejauhan.

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyerang sang raja dari segala dewa itu. Aku mulai mengayunkan pedangku lagi. Serangan seperti itu tentu saja mudah ditangkis namun aku mulai menyabetkan pedangku dengan tak terduga dari atas. Kali ini, seranganku berhasil melukainya.

Zeus menggeram, lalu mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya yang besar untuk menyerangku. Dengan cepat cepat aku mengayunkan pedangku lagi. Zeus dengan sigap menghindarinya. Tapi aku tak menarik pedangku kembali, justru aku membiarkan rantai melilit tubuhnya, dan menyerangmya dengan pedang yang berada di tangan kiriku. Sabetan yang dalam berhasil aku daratkan melintang di tubuhnya. Darah merah segar keluar dari luka yang mengerikan itu.

"Jangan senang dulu Kratos!" raungnya sembari membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan rantaiku. Dia mengambil sebuah kilatan petir dari langit, dan mulai melemparkannya kepadaku.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Kratos!"

Pwtir yang mengelegar melesat kearahku, namun aku masih sempat menghindar. Zeus masih meluncurkan petir-petir itu kearahku dengan ganas. Namun ia tak menyadari celah yang ia buat sendiri. Cepat-cepat aku melontarkan pedangku kearahnya. Zeus tak sempat menangkis seranganku. Pedangnya terpental dari tangannya, terlempar jauh di tanah.

"Byakuya! Bunuh Zeus menggunakan Blade of Olympus!"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Renji, namun jika yang dia maksud pedang itu maka aku harus mengambilnya. Tentu saja Zeus tak akan membiarkanku mengambilnya, dia langsung melontarkan sebuah petir. Aku menghindarinya dan langsung menyerang balik. Seranganku berhasil mengenai kakinya. Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin dan mengambil Blade of Olympus.

"Majulah dan hadapi aku, Zeus…"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau mendapatkan Blade of Olympus, nak!"

Akhirnya aku menerjang maju, menghunuskan Blade of Olympus menembus dada sang dewa. Kemudian muncullha cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan…

_**Normal POV**_

Rukia terserang imsonia mendadak, menjadikannya tak bisa tidur padahal sudah tengah malam. "Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar akan membuat lelah dan ngantuk," gumamnya. Ia berjalan di sekitar Kuchiki Mansion.

Tak lama kemudian ia berada di dekat kamar Byakuya. Dia sangat ter kejut ketika dia melihat Byakuya masih tertidur, dengan Senbonzakura di tangannya.

"Nii-sama sedang apa?" gumamnya sambil mendekati Byakuya.

"Nii-sama sedang…KYAAA!" Rukia menjerit ketika Byakuya menodongkan Senbonzakura ke arahnya. Ia bernapas lega ketika Byakuya berlalu melewatinya. Namun keanehan terus terjadi. Byakuya terus menyabetkan Senbonzakuranya dengan liar seolah melawan musuh tak terlihat.

"Maju dan hadapi aku Zeus!" teriaknya sembari menghunuskan Senbonzakura ke udara. Kemudian dia menyarungkan kembali Senbonzakura dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa Nii-sama aneh sekali?" gumam Rukia.

**XXXXX**

_**Renji POV**_

Aku ga bisa berhanti mikirin tentang kemarin. HARI YANG SANGAT ANEH. Tiba-tiba aja ngajak main God of War! Tambah lagi, aku mimpiin Byakuya lagi ngelawan Zeus tadi malam. Tapi kemarin sore adalah saat yang ga bakal pernah aku lupain. Aku memandu Byakuya buat main itu sebenernya aku pingin meluk dia dari belakang, lalu menciumnya…Tapi sialan, minotaur jelek itu mengahancurkan momen romantisku dengan Byakuya! Tapi gapapa, selama aku dekat dengannya, aku akan selalu bahagia. Apalagi waktu Byakuya tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang super cute itu…bener-bener bikin aku kaya melayang!

Gara-gara mikirin kemarin terus, hari ini mukaku ga bisa berhenti memerah. Apalagi kalo aku lagi mandangin Byakuya, rasanya aku bias mati karena saking senangnya! Sialnya, keanehanku hari ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Renji, apa kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali." Apa Cuma aku saja atau memang benar Byakuya…..mencemaskanku?

Langsung aku menjawab dengan salting, "eeehhh….tidak apa-apa taichou!"

Tak terasa Byakuya menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku. Mukaku pun terasa mau mendidih!

"Hmm, sedikit panas tapi masih normal."

Semua darahku benar-benar mendidih! Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Taichou, aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku pergi sebentar ya!" Aku langsung melesat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Byakuya keheranan.

Aku berdiri terengah-engah di taman Divisi 6. Aku harus menenangkan diriku atau aku akan pingsan di hadapan Byakuya! Fuuh….Byakuya Kuchiki, kau selalu dapat membuatku jungkir balik.

"Renji….."

Ah, ternyata Rukia. Sedang apa dia disini siang-siang?

"Hei Rukia, kenapa ngos-ngosan gitu?"

"Renji, ada yang aneh dengan Nii-sama!"

Aku menelan ludah. Semoga ini ga ada hubungannya sama kejadian kemarin.

"Bya-eh maksudku Kuchiki-taichou? Emang ada apa?"

"Gini lho, tadi malam Nii-sama mengigau sambil nodong-nodongin Senbonzakura! Trus Nii-sama nyabet-nyabetin Senbonzakura kaya' ngelawan seseorang. Terus, Nii-sama teriak 'maju dan hadapi aku, Zeus!', lalu balik tidur! Aneh banget kan?"

Aku ga bisa menjawab. Kelihatannya aku harus berpikir 2 kali sebelum bermain God of War bersama Byakuya lagi…..

_**-THE END-**_

Fuhaah! Puji syukur ke hadirat Allah SWT yang lagi-lagi mengijinkan DarkTigrex untuk menyelesaikan fanfic abal-abal lagi! Yak, setting God of War di disini adalah GoW 2, bukan yang ketiga, soalnya DarkTigrex belom pernah main GoW 3, punya PS3 aja nggak! Ternyat DarkTigrex baru sadar kalo penggemar shounen-ai di FBI, kebanyakannya juga IchiHitsu, jadi penggemar ByaRen di FBI itu dikiiit banget! Tapi gapapa! DarkTigrex akan terus bersemangat membuat fanfic ByaRen!*ditimpuk anti-yaoi*

Anyway, special thanks buat **Kirara yuu-chan **dan **AsukaLoveYaoi-4-ever**, buat ngefave Happy Valentine, My Lovely Taichou! Arigato Gozaimashita, love u full guys!*sembah sujud tanpa henti. Dan juga** CCloveRuki** buat reviewnya! Ayo kita bersama sukseskan ByaRen di FBI!

Jadi terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang mau membaca fanfic nista ini, dan berbaik hati mau memberikan review! BYAREN 4EVER!


End file.
